


This Asymmetrical Love

by Queen_of_Dingos



Series: This Asymmetrical Love [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: After Kishin, Alternate Canon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Dingos/pseuds/Queen_of_Dingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the defeat of the Kishin Death is the new Shinigami. He's been busy between running Shibusen, eliminating traces of madness, searching for Chrona and negotiating relations with the witches it all seems impossible. Luckily he has his friends for his support and may be on the road to discovering even more...Rating may change as story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Three Years Later...

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so please forgive my mistakes. Even better if anyone would like to beta any future chapters or projects I'd be absolutely thrilled. I'll try to post regularly but no promises. I hope you enjoy what, in my opinion, is a very under appreciated pairing. Rating may change as story progresses.

Death the Kid, that’s what they’d called him just three years ago when Asura had ravaged the world with madness. Three years ago, before he took his father’s place as God of Death and became responsible for every human soul. Here he was, only eighteen and already responsible for not only rebuilding a new world from the ashes of his father’s legacy but, creating new and stable alliances with age-old enemies. The witches had been blessedly cooperative so far in the years following Asura’s disappearance and negotiations were coming along rather well for being built upon years of bloodshed and isolation.  
  
He let out a quiet breath, rearranging the papers on his desk into a more symmetrical position before squinting his eyes at the printed pages. Liz had insisted he use a typewriter after it took him an entire day to get through writing on page by hand. Liz and Patty were still considered active weapons seeing as they were capable of operating rather well even without a technician to wield them but, every now and then, they insisted on “playing secretary” as Liz called it, which often entailed helping him sacrifice symmetry for the sake of productivity.  
  
_Bing-Bong-Kill-Kong_  
  
Kid looked up sharply as the mirror started ringing across the room. He’d had it removed from the Death Room after his enthronement as reigning Lord Death—he didn’t like spending too much time in there after his father…. He stood up quickly, glad for an excuse to escape the seemingly endless mountains of paperwork which accompanied his newfound position.  
  
"Hello, Lord Death, this is Death Scythe technician Maka Albarn reporting with Death Scythe Soul Eater."  
  
"Good evening Maka, Soul. I take it your mission was a success, then?" Kid smiled as he took in his friends' contented expressions. They were always like that nowadays, especially so after they’d (finally) gotten together.  
  
"Not a problem. We've successfully eliminated the traces of madness in Boston."  
  
"Good work you two; thank you for checking in so quickly."  
  
"Please, you're just glad we gave you an excuse to get away from all that paperwork," Soul chuckled, leaning in so he too could be seen in the mirror. Kid watched patiently as he and Make went through their affectionate banter; her pretending to be annoyed with Soul only for the joy of having him return that much closer. It struck something sentimental in Kid watching this familiar routine untouched by the chaos of the past years.  
  
Their bond wasn't like what he had with Liz and Patty; sure they shared something unbreakable as technician and weapons but there was something deeper at work between his friends and for a brief moment he allowed himself to envy that closeness.  
  
"Death? Kid?" Maka's voice brought Kid back to the present as she studied him with unnerving intensity through the mirror.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking about my next meeting with Maba," he lied uneasily, clasping his hands behind his back under the thick Shinigami cloak. Maka looked skeptical but Kid was grateful when she let the subject fade.  
  
"Well, Soul and I will be heading back soon. We'll formally check in with you in a few days," Maka promised. Kid nodded his affirmation as the mirror faded on Soul's parting, "Hang in there Kid."  
  
Kid smiled slightly as he turned back to his desk. _I don't think I could've made it through these past few years without them._ They'd been Kid's support in the days following his formal coronation as God of Death and without them his task of reorganizing the broken world and running the DWMA and Shibusen would have seemed impossible. Even more than that, they supported him in the days following his father’s death and kept him from falling into his grief and neglecting his newfound duties despite their own struggles following the Asura’s disappearance. He’d done his best to seem strong but in the end they’d seen through his masks and found ways to pull him up when even he didn’t know he was about to fall.

 

For nearly a year following that fateful battle, the moon had remained drenched in an unholy darkness, a memorial for all the world of the death and destruction dealt during Asura's return. However, for the weapons and technicians who'd been present for the final battle, it also memorialized the sacrifice of one for the sake of all. Maka had struggled with Chrona’s fate more than any of them and only Soul’s unrelenting presence and support kept her from being overwhelmed. Their friendship was tested again little more than a year ago when the moon reappeared and Chrona and Asura were nowhere to be found. Nobody, witches, humans or gods could explain this occurrence but, even so, Maka held fast to her faith that Chrona had managed to overcome the madness against all odds. She’d made Kid promise to keep an ear to the ground, searching for news of the mysterious demon blade wielder as they searched the world, finding and eliminating madness where it had managed to take hold and spread during Asura’s brief yet terrible reign.

 

Maka and Soul were Kid’s most valuable agents in this crusade, their combined anti-madness wavelength capable of purifying some of the more polluted souls while their combative power easily eliminated those too far gone under Asura’s influence. Black★Star and Tsubaki were also busy “spreading their legend” as the dark blade technician called it, and helping to suppress those groups still worshipping and seeking the Asura’s return.

 

Kid paused for a moment to stamp his name on another document, adding it carefully to his pile of finished work. Three years had managed to change so much and so very little all at once. Physically, they (being Maka, Soul, Kid and Black★Star) all matured quite a bit under the combined influences of a myriad of growth spurts and the final shedding of baby fat. Maka still maintained her youthful features though they held something decidedly sharper about them giving her a look of dangerous maturity. Soul on the other hand had always grown faster than the rest of them and with the exception of (in Kid’s opinion) a much more sophisticated wardrobe and a few more inches there were no drastic differences between his past and present selves.

 

Of the four of them Kid had undergone the least change though Liz insisted he’d finally filled out and grown to a more intimidating height than midget. Black★Star however had definitely undergone the most drastic changes over the past three years. He’d only continued growing and had easily surpassed their classmates and was managing to rival even Stein nowadays. He hadn’t grown any bigger since then per se, but he’d definitely become stronger, able to fully master Tsubaki’s dark demon blade without the same exhaustive side effects he’d had to endure at first. There was also something more mature about his eyes and, despite his own growing reputation, Kid had been pleasantly surprised at how their friendship had developed over the years. There was a strange sense of familiarity between them despite their new positions in the world and they’d found a pleasant balance somewhere in power, respect and friendship.

 

It was an odd feeling examining their relationship when, looking back, their first interaction had been an overdramatic fight staged by Black★Star on Kid’s first day at DWMA. Of course, that encounter only marked the beginning of their—whatever it was—and the events leading up to and following Asura’s resurrection only strengthened and refined that into what it was today. Admittedly, Kid still didn’t interact very often with Tsubaki despite his increased contact with Black★Star but he liked her well enough and respected her a great deal for handling her technician’s often-childish behavior so easily.

 

The battle on the moon had united them in ways unforeseen and often they supported each other when the memories became too heavy to bear alone. These thoughts weighing in his mind, Kid set his stamp off to the side of the page before him, resting his forehead briefly in his hands. He never did accomplish much when he allowed his musings to run rampant like this. “Father never mentioned anything about paperwork,” Kid mumbled to himself in tired amusement. Trying to picture his father, with his comically large hands and carefree demeanor, sitting down to sort through reports and contracts seemed almost too ridiculous to seriously consider. “Then again he probably gave most of it to someone else.” No sooner had Kid finally resolved to buckle down and persevere through the day’s remaining workload did another distraction appear.

 

“Hey Kid! The awesome me has arrived so you better give me your full attention!”

 

Kid smiled despite the frustrated noise that escaped as the door to his office flew open in a burst of sound and color and none other than the technician himself hurtled in. “Black★Star …” Tsubaki admonished, closing the door behind her with much less ceremony. Kid caught her eyes and shook his head in sign of amused resignation at Black★Star’s behavior. “Hey Kid,” Black★Star grinned down at him from where he leaned casually against the Death God’s desk, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Officially all technicians and weapons were supposed to address him as “Lord Death” since his coronation but there was something reassuring in the easy familiarity of his old name when used amongst friends. “Black★Star, you’re wrinkling some very important documents and, if you’re going to stand at my desk can’t you at least stand at the center?”

 

Black Star’s smile widened at this, both young men knowing Kid’s complaint stemmed more from familiar show than any real irritation. “No matter where I stand it’s like I’m taking up the whole room anyways,” he drawled, purposely setting a hand down on Kid’s stack of well-organized documents. “So, we’re here to report about our trip to Medusa’s old lair.”

 

“Any sign of Chrona?” Kid asked in a more serious tone, his eyes shifting between technician and weapon.

 

“Nothing so far, Lord Death,” Tsubaki answered, stepping in closer. “Sid and Stein have successfully collected and contained all remaining experiments of Black Blood and Madness though. They said they’ll begin analysis and compilation of data immediately.”

 

“Good work,” Kid nodded. The problem of rounding up the last of Medusa’s research had also proved itself a rather tiring task. There would no doubt be serious consequences to leaving so much dangerous data left unattended in the wake of Asura. Shaking himself back to awareness Kid found calculating blue eyes assessing him blankly across the desk. With a tremulous smile and a quiet, “You are dismissed. I’ll let you know as soon as anything else comes up,” Kid hastily broke the assassin’s gaze.

 

“Yes Lord Death,” came Tsubaki’s obedient response while Black Star remained unerringly silent throughout the exchange. In fact the entire conversation so far had been conspicuously lacking Black Star’s usual sarcastic or obnoxious commentary. Kid risked a glance up as the door closed, catching one last glimpse of flashing blue and a surprisingly serious expression.

 

Once more Kid sighed and shook his head in resignation. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to get much work done today…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going through and rewriting/editing the story so hopefully once I get through the older stuff I'll have time to actually finish this beast. Thanks for the kudos and I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter has been fixed/reviewed. I'll post something in the top notes to let ya'll know which ones I've gone back over.

“We will not stand for this! It’s insulting at best and a violation of our agreement at worst!”

Silence rang through the death room at the exclamation from the whiskered witch whose image filled the mirror in front of Kid’s desk. The pipe still clutched firmly in her grasp creaked in protest as she stared down the new god of the death and the Death Scythe bristling at his side.

“What are you suggesting—”

“Azusa.” The gunbow shot Kid a questioning look as he raised one hand in a gesture of silence, his eyes never wavering from the outraged expression on the judge witch’s face. Beside her, Maba made a noise of confusion prompting the young god to speak.

“I’m afraid I do not understand Witch Keno,” Kid spoke calmly addressing his accuser. “What we have outlined here is not a jab at the witches. It is a security measure; a very necessary one considering recent events.”

“Are you suggesting the Council had anything to do with those witches’ prison break?” she hissed, her voice suddenly dropping so it sounded dangerously thin through the mirror.

“I am not saying the Council had any knowledge of this. However, you and I both know, despite your decision to help us on the moon, there were some among you who thought Asura’s rule would be more…beneficial for them.”

“Cultists and fanatics,” Kim interrupted, her gaze dancing sharply between Kid and Keno. “We know just as well that any witch with sense was wise enough to fear what Asura’s reign could bring.”

“And that’s an understatement,” Eruka piped up from where she stood outside of the mirror’s frame; no doubt standing beside it while Free projected it into the Witches’ Realm.

“Nyamu.”

Silence greeted the declaration of the eldest witch as Keno turned to her, lip curled in distaste.

“But Maba—”

“Nyamu.”

“Yes, Maba.” With an particularly irritated scowl on her face Keno turned her attention back to Kid. “Grand Witch Maba proposes we continue this meeting at a time when tensions are less—”

“Nyamu.”

“—volatile, and that we postpone them for now.”

“It is not an unreasonable request. Very well Grand Witch, when do you propose we continue?”

“Nyamu.”

“Next week,” Kim translated helpfully. “After both sides have had time to come up with better alternatives.”

“I agree. Until next time.”

“Nyamu.”

With that, the mirror went blessedly black before fading into to reflect Kid where he sat behind his impressive desk, Azusa standing to one side and Kim Deihl on the other. Kid let out a mighty sigh, bringing one hand up to rub harshly at his forehead. Every meeting seemed to go the same though, every now again, if luck would permit it they actually managed to achieve something.

“Lord Death, I’m sorry but I must say something,” Azusa started after only a brief moment of silence had passed. “How can you allow the witches to keep speaking to you so disrespectfully? If you don’t respond to them they’ll just end up walking all over you!”

“I’m just trying to do what I can and if allowing them that sense of superiority is enough to keep the focus on the important things then I can deal with it,” Kid assured her past the headache building in his temples. As a god of death you’d think he’d be immune to the things but every meeting without fail…

“Kid—”

“Lord Death,” Azusa corrected her sharply.

“—as much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with her this time. If you don’t stand your ground, With Keno will take it as a sign of weakness and therefore permission to make demands even when they aren’t warranted,” Kim said already gathering her notes from today’s meeting for later review.

“And if I make a stink about every missed formality none of the important things will get done. As far as Witch Keno is concerned, every demand is warranted. We slaughtered witches for years—good or bad it didn’t matter—as long as we got their souls for our weapons.” A pregnant pause filled the room, Azusa looking away guiltily while Kim narrowed her eyes, an unreadable expression crossing her face. “That doesn’t mean I won’t do what needs to be done but, for now, let’s focus on one thing at a time.”

“Right. I’ll go over what we have so far and see what needs to be changed based on today’s meeting. Kim, you meet with Eruka and start brainstorming on how best to meet the witches’ demands,” Azusa spoke up, already heading for the door.

“Yes ma’m,” Kim answered, still lingering by Kid’s side. She waited until the heavy door fell shut behind Azusa before glancing at Kid again. “Listen, Kid, I know this isn’t easy but—thank you. It really means a lot.”

“I’m just doing what should have been done a long time ago,” Kid answered truthfully, closing his eyes in brief respite. “There’s no need to thank me Kim.”  
“I know but, I don’t think you really hear it enough these days,” she sighed sadly before moving to make her own exit. “So, yeah, thanks.”

As her presence faded from the Death Room, Kid allowed himself a small smile before the ringing of the mirror cut short his reprieve. Waving his hand, Kid reluctantly answered the call as Professor Stein’s grinning visage filled the glass.

“Good afternoon to you too. How did the meeting with the witches go?”

Kid responded by way of a half-hearted smile. “What were you calling about Stein?”

“Right so our meeting today, Marie was thinking you could head over here. She just wants to make sure you eat something in my opinion but I don’t know how much you can trust her cooking either.” Marie yelled something but it was lost over the sound of something smashing. “Haha, there’s goes another experiment.” Kid couldn’t tell if he was crying or laughing as he gazed at the source of the commotion.  “Well, just head on over when you’re ready then.”

“Of course, I’ll see you soon,” Kid said, already waving his hand to end the call. Stein, he noticed, had an odd way of talking around Kid’s new title and often neglected to call him by name. Actually, a lot of the older technicians and weapons did this with him. Kid suspected it was equal parts discomfort at calling anyone else by Lord Death’s title (after all Kid’s father had been Lord Death for years and had gained many loyal followers), a way of keeping them addressing their new leader informally after so many years as a student, and a way of respecting his new power.

It didn’t annoy him; after all it still surprised him every now and again when the DWMA students would address him as Lord Death.

It didn’t take Kid very long to fly hastily to Stein’s laboratory cum house at the edge of Hook Cemetery. It still radiated that same intimidating feeling, equal parts mystery and horror, as the first time he’d glimpsed it through his father’s mirror in the Death Room. It had seemed so important then, helping the others succeed in their extra lessons and maintaining what he’d regarded then as balance.  _The beginning of the end_ , he thought morbidly, landing with practiced ease outside Stein’s door and drawing off his hood.

The door opened before he could make any move to knock revealing a smiling Marie. She had moved in with Stein shortly after their marriage three years ago. It had been one of the few celebrations following Asura’s disappearance and now they were the proud parents of an adorable two-year old girl (of whom Spirit was reluctantly pronounced godfather) named Sif Stein.

Sif was perched on Marie’s hip, busily sucking at her right thumb and staring up at Kid with her father’s curious gray eyes. “Good morning Marie, Sif,” he waved affectionately at the small child earning a flail of one chubby fist in return. “Kid!” Marie greeted enthusiastically, pulling him into a one-armed bear hug. She was friendly as always and as she drew back, a wide smile pulled at her face as she hastily ushered Kid inside to a small sitting area. Kid had made a point never to be inside Stein’s house for too long and had consequentially only really seen this room thus far. 

“You haven’t been to visit in so long and I only ever see you in your office anymore!” Marie chattered happily, setting Sif on the couch beside him and walking briskly to a door presumably leading into the kitchen. “I’ll get Stein right away. Do you want tea? You know what; I’ll make you some and you can decide whether or not to drink it.”

Kid looked down at Sif only to be met with those same calm eyes as before, ignoring her mother as she swept out the door in a flurry of half-finished sentences. Even though Sif was still young Kid could sense the serious, focused nature of her soul, it’s sharp edges softened only by the influence of her mother’s warm nature. It might be too soon to say it, but Kid could tell she’d be an excellent technician when the time came. He glanced away, shuffling awkwardly as he glanced around for a sign of his hosts—Kid really wasn’t the most skilled at handling anyone younger than the regular DWMA students.

Distantly, he could hear the tell tale squeak of a rolling chair signaling Stein’s approach. With a glorious crash and the billow of a lab coat the technician hurtled into the room before colliding rather painfully with the floor. Sif gave a small giggle of laughter at her father’s appearance, flailing excitedly and chirruping “Papa!”

“Yes, yes hello my little creation,” Stein said as he lifted her into his arms and seated himself on the couch across from Kid. He flashed his child a smile that would normally leave most kids crying but only seemed to the enthuse the toddler into cuddling into her father’s side.  _A fearless technician indeed_ ,Kid inwardly grimaced as he reassessed his earlier thoughts on her stability. Perhaps there was more of Stein in her than he’d originally thought. “Sorry to keep you waiting, I got caught up in another experiment.”

“Even though you were the one who reminded him of your meeting,” Marie scolded as she bustled in, a tray laden with cups of tea in her hands. “Don’t mind him Kid, I’m afraid he’s still as rude as always.” Stein made a face at Sif behind Marie’s back prompting another muffled sound of delight. The whole scene was terribly domestic and it made Kid ache at the thought of the currently empty halls of Gallows Mansion.

Liz and Patty were currently running a standard mission to eliminate a corrupted souls in a small town in the Czech Republic. He knew, despite their words to the contrary, they were growing restless with nothing to do and their own antsy behavior often added to Kid’s stress levels. Still, he loved them like sisters and it seemed strange to wake to silence rather than their familial bickering over what to eat for breakfast and who got the lovely task of waking Kid that morning.

“Of course, Marie I know better by now,” Kid smiled in good humor, accepting a beaker of tea from the retired Death Scythe. “Now, we were discussing arrangements for your upcoming maternity leave I presume,” Kid spoke around the rim of his glass and taking a sip before setting it down on the table.

Marie smiled proudly, resting her hand over her stomach where Kid could already see one—no two—new souls glowing softly. “That’s right,” Stein gave her his own fond smile, letting one arm drape casually along the couch behind his wife. “Looks like number two and three are on the way already. I’m telling you she’s a nightmare when—” he quieted suddenly as Marie shot him a subtle glare.

“I was wondering if this time I could leave a little earlier into my pregnancy so I can spend more time at home with Sif since Stein will still be teaching.”

“Take as much time as you need with your family,” Kid couldn’t seem to stop smiling as “The Hammer” beamed beside her husband and child. In the back of his mind Kid couldn’t squash the niggling wonder if there would ever be anyone who could make him radiate with such a contented happiness.  _Can Shinigami even feel romantic love?_  It was a valid question for Kid; after all he was created as a fragment of his father’s soul and had no birth mother to speak of. He’d never had a family in the traditional sense (not that he felt like he was missing out on anything, he had Liz and Patty after all) and it made him wonder what it felt like growing up and feeling that sort of love—seeing such absolute trust and respect between to individuals.

“Kid?” he looked up to an expression eerily similar to the one Maka leveled at him a few days ago through the mirror.

“Nothing, I’m very happy for you both. I was just thinking about who should take over your classes in the meantime.”

“Oh yes! I almost didn’t even think about that,” Marie laughed. Stein glanced up from where he’d taken to playing some intricate hand game with Sif. He arched an eyebrow in question before reaching up to crank the screw in his head a few times.

They passed more time with pleasantries and easy chatter before it was time for Kid to leave again for DWMA. “I’ve had a wonderful time and really I’m really happy for you both,” Kid thanked them once more as he made his way to the door. He barely even registered their farewells as he launched himself once more into the deluge awaiting him outside. He thought a visit with Marie should have calmed his soul but now he only felt more anxious than ever.  _I shouldn’t be this tired_ , he worried  _after all their counting on me_. He looked up from the vast city below to the school where it stood watching solemnly over the occupants of Death City.  _They’re all counting on me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in my opinion the reason for Kid's introspective behavior is easily explained. He may be a God, but Shinigami created him in the image of humans, and purposely made him immature so he may learn and understand the emotions of the humans eventually under his care. He's still a young person not only struggling under the weight of his new responsibilities as God of Death (running Shibusen, rebuilding much of the world, running cleanup on black blood and madness, and forging new relationships with the witches) but he's also grieving for a father whom he loved and respected.


	3. Chapter Two

**Asymmetrical Love**

**Chapter Two**

Kid had done his best in the days following his visit to Stein’s lab to put those nagging questions of love and family out his mind and he was pleased to find them fading steadily to back of his thoughts. It hadn’t been exactly hard to do either. The witches had come to him with rather unsettling news the other day about activity around Medusa’s old labs. He’d felt a cold wave of relief after the initial panic knowing Black Star and the others had already taken care to empty Medusa’s facilities of any potentially dangerous materials. They’d even had Eurka and Kym sweep the area several times just to be certain there were no more traces of magical activity. Still, even with the precautions taken Kid couldn’t help but worry that these small stirring were just the surface of some larger, unseen threat. _I’ll tell the others to keep a look out just in case and I’ll make sure to keep the younger technicians closer to Shibusen just in case._

 

In the first year following the Kishin’s disappearance Kid had been rather reluctant to send the younger, more inexperienced Shibusen students far from Death City. It may seem paranoid of him but he couldn’t help but worry in the after math that some dormant threat would emerge to fill the throne left by the Kishin. _And still no sign of Chrona_. This news worried him most of all whenever he thought about the witches’ report.

 

“Yes, but at least now we have a Shinigami capable of leaving Death City,” Spirit had pointed out when Kid had shared his fears with the Death Scythe after the initial report. If the situation escalated to the level of serious danger Kid wouldn’t hesitate to interfere on behalf of his subjects.

 

He smiled slightly to himself as he remembered Liz’s parting words from their earlier conversation through the mirror. “Don’t stress yourself out too much. I know you miss us and all, but you can’t let yourself fall into a funk _every time_ we go.” There had been teasing affection behind the comment but on some level Kid had to acknowledge its truth. Every time Liz and Patty left he had a tendency to neglect his social obligations and spent the majority of his time shuttling between his office in Shibusen, Death Mansion and various meetings with technicians, Death Scythes and witches.

 

“You’re starting to sound like an old man Death-Sama,” Maka’s teasing voice came from the doorway as those great oaken doors groaned to announce her entrance.

 

“Hello Maka,” Kid gave her a soft smile. He was glad that he had friends whom, even with his hermit tendencies, still found the time to visit him every now and again. “Was I thinking out loud again?”

 

Maka hummed, her eyes scanning his face with an unnerving sort of perception. After a moment of companionable silence she graced him with a bright look, holding out a plastic bag of food. Leave it to Maka to predict his cravings for junk food during a week of stress. “I don’t know why I keep letting you all feed me this,” he grumbled good-naturedly, getting up to meet her. 

 

“Because Black Star and Soul are terrible influences on you and I never should have left them in charge of you,” she said teasingly. “Come on, I thought we could eat on the roof today. You look like you could use some air.”

 

Kid flashed her another grateful smile as they made their way up towards one of Shibusen’s many turrets. Kid didn’t think he’d ever stop being grateful to his father for allowing him to feel and experience life as a human. God or not there was no way he would’ve been able to make it through these past few years without his friends’ help.

 

They sat for some time in a comfortable silence simply looking over Death City as they made their way through the copious amounts of food Maka had bought. Eventually, Maka sighed setting down her food on the napkin resting on the railing beside her. “So, I didn’t just invite you to lunch you know.”

 

“I guessed as much,” Kid said evenly, taking a bit of his own lunch and staring solemnly out at the rain-washed city. The storm had lasted until early that morning and the smell of wet stone still hung heavy in the air, a soothing reminder of life after fury. “I’m also guessing it’s about you and Soul.”

 

Maka snorted, kicking her legs where she sat atop the low stonewall surrounding the terrace.  “Actually yeah but it’s not the only thing.” Kid looked up at her, raising one eyebrow beseechingly. She huffed at him, her brow furrowing slightly as she gathered her thoughts into words. Kid waited patiently, turning back to the city as he let her think for a moment longer. He knew if he pushed her now it would only provoke her to hurried defenses and eventually a refusal to discuss the issue at all.

 

“Well it’s—”

 

“You and Soul,” Kid provided helpfully, his gaze blurry slightly as he relaxed his eyes.

 

“Yes,” she sighed one more time. “Soul’s going back home for a while.”

 

This really caught Kid’s attention as he finally allowed himself to focus fully on the situation. Maka looked troubled, gnawing on her bottom lip as she stared somewhere past Kid. Maka and Soul had been nearly inseparable for a while now and Kid just always sort of assumed that it would always be that way—they were partners after all, there would never _be_ a reason for them to separate. It was even more surprising that Soul would be leaving Maka for his family, the family he’d left expressly to get away from their high-pressure lifestyle. Kid didn’t know the particulars (not that he’d really asked—it seemed like a rather sensitive topic even between friends) but he knew enough that the decision greatly unsettled him.

 

“He won’t tell me why but,” she paused again, “I think it has something to do with his older brother West. He doesn’t talk about him much but I’ve certainly heard more about him than anyone else.”

 

“How do you feel about this?” Kid asked, eying Maka carefully. He could easily use his soul perception ability to sense her emotions but with personal matters he often avoided it—it felt like cheating somehow with such intimate matters.

 

“Confused,” Maka admitted. “I wish he’d tell me and it hurts feeling like he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me but at the same time I can understand. It’s not like I’ve told him much about my mother either.”

 

Kid winced internally as the clouded expression on Maka’s face made him recall his own mixed emotions surrounding families. Yeah, he could understand. Nobody had really been able to understand the relationship he’d shared with his father. They were all clouded by their own predetermined ideas, either about family or the great Shinigamis. Kid wasn’t bitter about it, not by a long shot but yeah; he supposed he understood how Maka felt. “Do you trust him?”

 

Maka looked up quickly, her grip tightening against the stone. “Of course!” Kid smiled as he watched her unwind that simple sentence. “I trust him,” she smiled softly to herself, “I’ve always trusted him.” The peaceful expression on her face was unlike anything Kid had ever seen and once more he found himself bewildered by the unmistakable pang of jealousy at the implications of such a bond. “Thanks, Kid.”

 

“Happy to help,” he returned her grateful expression.

 

“Now, about that second thing,” she said, her back straightening as her expression suddenly brightened to something more familiar. “Everyone’s been pretty worried about you. As I’ve heard it, since Liz and Patty left, you’ve only left he mansion for business.”

 

Kid frowned slightly, crossing his arms defensively. “And,” he challenged. “Things have been rather busy lately if you haven’t noticed.”

 

“Kid,” Maka shot him a skeptical look and mirrored his posture. “Seriously, we never see you anymore unless it’s for something official. Even _Stein_ has begun to notice something’s off and he’s the last person to see you outside your office.”

 

_Has it really been that long?_ Kid openly admitted his antisocial behavior but he didn’t think he’d been out of it that long. “Even Black Star’s noticed something’s off with you.”

 

“Black Star?” Kid didn’t know why that name affected him, or why Maka had chosen the demon blade tech specifically but he chose to shelf that thought for another day as the scythe tech continued.

 

“I know I was really shocked too. He even told me you’d probably need this,” she waved her hand in a sweeping motion to indicate the plastic bag full of discarded wrappers between them.

 

“Black Star?” Kid repeated dumbly. He knew the other boy deserved more credit than they gave him but this level of concern was something novel to Kid. 

 

“Black Star,” Maka echoed him with an amused expression. “He does care about you Kid.” Kid felt an unexpected jolt of warmth at the notion. “He cares about all of us he’s just not that great at showing it.”

 

“Y-yeah. I know.” Kid coughed awkwardly, rubbing one hand absently over his chest underneath the cloak.

 

“After everything—I’m glad we all stayed together. We’re the only ones who _really_ know what happened. What it was like on the moon that night…” she trailed off, her eyes softening as they locked on Kid’s pensive face. “Well, I think I’ve distracted you long enough,” she said, her voice all-business as she dismounted the wall in one, smooth motion.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Kid groaned half-heartedly, rolling his eyes and uncrossing his arms.

 

“I’ve got some free time so I think I’ll stick around to help out.”

 

_Don’t you want to spend more time with Soul?_ The question was on the tip of his tongue but he emotions warring in the depths of Maka’s eyes stayed him. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” Maka flashed him one last thankful smile, in the waning, overcast light.


	4. Chapter Three

**Asymmetrical Love**

**Chapter Three**

Three months later and Kid’s situation had exponentially improved. Liz and Patty had returned for one, and immediately upon the trio’s reunion the girls set to work returning Kid to some sense of normality. Death Mansion’s halls rang with laughter again as the sister’s set about bringing life back to the otherwise stifling building. They followed Kid to work and helped sort through hours of otherwise unbearable work. Yes that day with Maka had been fun and Kid was particularly grateful for her company when he needed it the most but nobody could ever substitute for Liz and Patty. They knew Kid well, understood him in the way only three people who’d shared their souls truly could and even though his feelings for them were far from romantic he loved them both fiercely.

 

It was during one of these days, Patty creating a general mess of Kid’s office just to watch the Shinigami panic over the disarray and Liz trying to regain some semblance of order that Kid realized he had to make the selection for Marie’s replacement. Now nearly four months along the Death Scythe’s maternity leave was nearing and Kid now had only a handful of weeks before she officially left her teaching post. “I must choose very carefully, Liz. Whomever replaces Marie will finish the year with these students.”

 

Liz sighed, tapping her neatly trimmed nails against the polished desk in a steady rhythm. “I would volunteer but it didn’t end well the last time Patty and I were left in charge.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” Kid groaned recalling that particularly disastrous decision. Patty was _much_ too aggressive to be left in charge and Liz simply didn’t possess the temperament to deal with so many hormonal adolescents. “It’s not helping me at all either.”

 

“I know I know,” Liz mumbled. “They have to be really patient and capable of handling even the most obnoxious students.”

 

“They must also be weapon to effectively teach that particular class—a technician wouldn’t be fully capable of understanding the souls of foreign weapons.”

 

They sat in a tense silence, watching Patty scribbling over a no-doubt important document. Then it occurred to him. “Tsubaki!” Liz and Kid exclaimed simultaneously. Tsubaki was a perfect replacement for Marie—they both posses similarly calming wavelengths, were both high-level weapons and were fond of the younger Shibusen students in their care.  “Why didn’t I think of it before?” Kid wondered aloud, waving Patty over urgently.

 

“What’s up Kid?” she asked in a comically serious manner.

 

“I need you to find the demon-blade Tsubaki and have her report to my office. I need to meet with her right away.” Kid instructed.

 

“What about Black Star?” Liz chimed in. “He’ll need to know if we’re taking his partner out of the field for another three months.”

 

“Fair point,” Kid conceded. “Patty, make sure Black Star comes with her alright.”

 

“Got it!” Patty saluted them dramatically before spinning on her heels and striding determinedly from the room.

 

“You think it’ll be alright, benching Tsubaki like that for so long?” Liz asked, rescuing Patty’s document from where it had fallen to languish on the floor. “After all, she and Black Star are key pieces in Shibusen’s efforts to eliminate the madness.”

 

“They’ll be fine,” Kid reassured her. “Black Star doesn’t necessarily need a partner for every mission and if he does we can find a temporary replacement for Tsubaki inside the classroom.”

 

“And what about Black Star? I mean he’s not exactly known for his good behavior without Tsubaki around to temper him.”

 

“Black Star’s is a lot more responsible than people give him credit for. He’ll be fine and if he’s not we can always find someone else and just make this a temporary move.” He glanced up as a piercing silence met his declaration. Liz was looking at him carefully and, if Kid didn’t know she couldn’t perceive souls, he would have thought she was reading his. “What?”

 

“You do that a lot, you know—actually you’ve always done that,” she smiled slyly at him.

 

“Do what?” Kid was genuinely confused. Weren’t they just talking about finding Marie’s replacement?

 

“Defend him; Black Star I mean. You’ve never really doubted him even when everyone else did—well everyone except Tsubaki. You remind us all of the things he’s done right instead of what he’s done wrong.” Liz looked about to laugh at the puzzled frown crossing Kid’s face.

 

“I’m not defensive of Black Star.”

 

Liz rolled her eyes, rearranging some papers and pointing for Kid to sign them. “Yes you are. When you two first met do you remember what happened?”

 

“Yeah, he and Soul tried to attack me and cut off part of my hair in the process,” Kid grumbled, dutifully moving on to the next document placed in front of him.

 

“No before that. When Black Star made his speech about surpassing God. Everyone else laughed—hell even I laughed even though I was in weapon form, but you didn’t. The person he was challenging the most acknowledged him like you didn’t doubt him for a moment.”

 

“It’s pretty impossible to ignore Black Star,” Kid laughed lightly at Liz’s answering snort of agreement. “But I guess I see what you’re trying to say. He’s my friend, Liz, that’s all.”

 

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then the office doors burst open in a cacophony of noise and movement. Patty strode in, Black Star in careful headlock under one arm and Tsubaki trailing the pair with a distinct expression of alarm. “I’ve got them!” Patty announced, depositing Black Star in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

 

“Hey Kid, you wanna tell her to lay off the judo moves!” Black Star protested, leaping to his feet in one smooth motion. “What did you want to talk about so urgently anyways?”

 

“Actually,” Kid said, pointedly ignoring Black Star’s initial complaints, “it was Tsubaki I wanted to talk to specifically, I just thought you may want to be included in this decision.” Black Star’s eyes narrowed, darting between the startled Tsubaki and Kid’s warm yet serious expression.

 

“Yes, Death-sama?” Tsubaki spoke respectfully, stepping forward beside Black Star.

 

“As you both know, Marie’s maternity leave is coming up soon and I’m afraid she won’t be teaching for the rest of the year. She specially requested that I extend her leave in order to spend more time with her family. That leaves me with the responsibility of finding her replacement,” Kid spoke plainly, knowing Tsubaki would understand without him asking directly.

 

“And you’re wondering if I’d like to take her place?” Kid was warmed at the genuine surprise coloring Tsubaki’s face. He’d always admired her ability to deal with Black Star’s worst tantrums, but her gentle nature and humility only deepened his respect for her. Kid aimed a kind smile her way as he nodded in affirmation.

 

“I know it’s a lot to ask but I really think you’d be the best person for the job. I knew you’d want to discuss this with your partner so I thought I’d ask both your permission,” Kid said, looking Black Star’s way for the first time since he’d started talking. The ninja technician’s face was an undecipherable mixture of emotions but, when he turned to consider Tsubaki, it softened the slightest bit. A silent debate seemed to take place between them, as only weapon and technician could, before Tsubaki turned back to the Shinigami, a bright smile plastered over her features.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

“Thank you Tsubaki,” Kid returned her smile, his own no doubt colored with various shades of relief at having sorted out another of his never-ending duties as head of Shibusen.

 

“It’s my honor Death-sama,” she continued beaming, her eyes flickering between the room’s occupants.

 

“You’ll do great Tsubaki,” Black Star enthused, bumping his partner affectionately. “If you can deal with me then none of those small fry stand a chance.” Blue eyes flashed back to Kid momentarily before returning to his weapon. “Hey, why don’t you go ahead; there’s something I need to ask Kid about.”

 

Tsubaki’s smile fell the slightest bit and a small wrinkle appeared on her brow, but she nodded nevertheless and walked quietly from the office. Liz also seemed confused as a heavy silence permeated the office but, taking Tsubaki’s cue, nudged Patty before exiting herself. 

 

“Yes, Black Star?” Kid asked. The office suddenly seemed to small with just the two of them. _When was the last time we were alone like this?_ Kid realized. _Wait, why am I nervous?_

 

“So, since it looks like Tsubaki’s sitting on the bench for now, where does that leave me in terms of missions?”

 

_Of course, missions. What else would he need to talk to me about?_ Kid couldn’t help feeling a slight disappointment, his shoulders subconsciously relaxing from where they’d tensed during the heavy silence. “You’ll still be assigned to regular missions but if anything come up you absolutely need Tsubaki for we’ll find her a replacement until your mission’s complete.”

 

Black Star’s posture relaxed, letting his arms drift casually by his side instead of holding them crossed over his chest as he had a moment ago. “Sounds good to me.” He opened his mouth a few times, as though there were more to say before shaking his head and making for the door. Kid watched him intently, a spark of anxiety working its way to his chest. _Since when does Black Star hesitate to say anything?_

“Black Star?” Kid can’t help the way his voice wavers out the word, his uncertainty coloring it a hundred different ways.

 

Those sharp blue eyes turn to pierce through his own, stuttering a sharp, silent breath from the Shinigami. Just like that the atmosphere of _something_ returns. The air between them is like a taught string ready to snap at the slightest moment. Kid could feel his chest tighten with some unknown expectation, waiting to see who would make the first move. He felt unable to breathe under the weight of that infinite gaze and as they continued in that suspended state an idea whispered faintly in the back of Kid’s mind. Jus the like the specter in Black Star’s eyes it floated just outside definition even as it lay bare in Kid’s sight. “Yes?” That one, hoarse word shattered the moment, freeing Kid to blink his way back to reality.

 

“Nothing, you—you can go.” And as that door shut, just like so many times before, Kid couldn’t fight some lingering feeling of disappoint, as though he’d missed something in their exchange. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Asymmetrical Love**

**Chapter Four**

 

When Kid arrived at Shibusen the next day he expected another ordinary day filled with meetings aplenty and Liz and Patty’s cheerful insults and encouragements. What he didn’t expect, upon opening the door to his office, was to find one dark assassin sitting on his desk, brow furrowed in concentration as he scrutinized a one of the folders lying scattered haplessly across the desktop. “Black Star?” Kid asked in bewilderment, just barely remembering to close the door behind him. Liz and Patty usually joined him later after they’d finished their own business for the day (whatever it was).

 

“Hey Kid,” Black Star greeted cheerfully, tossing aforementioned file carelessly over his shoulder causing it’s, no doubt classified, contents to flutter about the floor. The smile on his face was wide and the familiar spark of misguided boredom had returned to his eyes. Kid felt something in him loosen as he took in that gaze, infinitely more familiar than the calculating looks aimed at him as of late. “You know you should really lock your office better,” he teased, crossing his legs over the edge of the desk and leaning forward on his knees. “It was _way_ too easy to break in.”

 

“Black Star,” Kid sighed, giving up on the obvious question of _how_ and instead going straight for the _why_. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well,” Black Star scratched his chin, eyes roaming as he avoided eye contact with the Shinigami. “Since Tsubaki’s teaching, and I’ve officially been banned from the classroom,” Kid rolled his eyes _like I’m ever making that mistake again_ , “I decided to come help you out. Everyone’s been talking about how much you’ve been moping around lately-”

 

“I wasn’t moping,” Kid grumbled, earning a pointed look from Black Star.

 

“ _Moping_ , I decided all you needed was some time with me and you’d be better in no time.”

 

“I’m not sick Black Star,” Kid said, attempting to reassemble his fallen paperwork into some semblance of order. “And I’m not moping.”

 

Black Star hopped off the desk with an exaggerated _huff_ before turning to face his friend. “Let’s face it Kid, we both know I’m not exactly the most sensitive guy around but, if _I_ say something’s wrong then something’s wrong.”

 

Kid leaned back from where Black Star had drifted into his space, his eyes still fixed on the work in his hands. “Well-it’s not-”

 

“Kid,” Black Star was suddenly infinitely closer than he’d been a moment ago, hands planted on either of Kid’s shoulders from where he’d maneuvered himself to kneel on the desktop, “you look like death.”

 

A blank silence fell between them, Black Star with his serious expression and Kid staring at him in disbelief. “You did not-that was a _terrible_ joke.” Kid finally broke the silence, a slight snicker escaping despite his abject horror at his friend’s appalling attempt at humor.

 

“Yeah, but you laughed so you can’t say it’s not funny,” Black Star grinned, waggling his eyebrows in an overly suggestive manner. Kid fought back another laugh as Black Star hopped off his desk again. He could swear the idiot was absolutely _preening_ at finally having gotten Kid to react to one of his jokes.

 

It was a game they’d been playing for a while now since the true beginning of their friendship. Black Star cracked the cheesiest, most terrible puns all while trying to provoke a reaction from the otherwise stoic Shinigami. There were no real rules to their unspoken contest but it had provided plenty of amusement for the two over time. “You win,” Kid smiled lightly before thrusting a sheaf of papers at the still pleased assassin. “Now if you’re going to be in here distracting me all day then get to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

They went on like this for some time after-Kid would come into his office at increasing sporadic hours in an attempt to catch Black Star off guard only to find him already waiting smugly in that large stonewalled room.

 

“How do you even-?” Kid shook his head in fond exasperation.

 

“You’re too predictable.”

 

* * *

 

“Why is there so much paper? Shouldn’t a Shinigami be out kicking butt and taking names or something?” Black Star groaned dramatically, hurling another document to open with an explosion of papers.

 

“Black Star don’t throw that, it has a proper order!” Kid lunged forward to retrieve the fallen information, aiming a slight glare at Black Star.

 

“This is driving me crazy! I never saw Lord Death doing paperwork.”

 

Kid stiffened for a moment where he knelt on the floor. However, instead of the usual spike of emotions he experienced at his father’s name he found only the fond exasperation of his own memories towards his father’s rather lax (not that he’d admit it-he had respected the God far too much for that) attitude towards the more bureaucratic elements of ruling over and protecting humankind. “Kid?” Black Star’s voice cut through his musings, meeting those startled blue eyes with a reassuring look. “Really Black Star, how would you expect him to get anything done with those hands?”

 

Black Star stared blankly for a moment for laughing uproariously at the mental image Kid’s words had provoked. “You _do_ tell jokes!” Black Star howled, pointing dramatically at the now laughing Shinigami.

 

“Sh-shut up idiot,” the words came out in a startled hiccup as Kid realized there were tears accompanying his words. Faintly he registered Black Star’s laugh quieting slightly at the other’s tears but, graciously, he said nothing about it. Truthfully, Kid hadn’t laughed like that in over three years.

 

* * *

 

“Lunch break you workaholics!” Liz hollered from the doorway. Black Star seemed to spring to life right away from where he’d been lounging in the high backed chair across from Kid’s desk. He’d given up on actually helping Kid accomplish anything a week into it and instead opted to languish about the office like some strange human-shaped dog, occasionally offering Kid some banter or corny joke. Kid felt warmed at Black Star’s ridiculous yet oddly endearing appreciation for food. “It’s only food Black Star,” Kid said just for the satisfaction of Black Star’s indignant expression.

 

* * *

 

It had been hours since he’d yelled at Black Star to leave his office and the annoying boy had yet to return. Had he been too harsh when he’d kicked him out? _No way, he deserved it_ , Kid thought, tapping his pencil impatiently. _I mean what else could he expect, carrying on like that?_ Still, Kid felt tenser than he had in days and he’d accomplished very little in the time since the other’s departure. He hated to admit but he missed the constant noise but, more than that, he missed Black Star’s company. No sooner had he resolved to set out and retrieve said technician then the door creaked open sullenly.

 

To his infinite surprise it was Black Star who strode towards him, chin raised defiantly as he unceremoniously deposited one of Tsubaki’s homemade lunchboxes before him. “I’m sorry,” he said stiffly, as though he was unused to the phrase on his tongue. “I brought you lunch ‘cause otherwise you’d forget to eat.”

 

Kid could have collapsed in relief, gingerly accepting the peace offering. “Thanks Black Star. I’m sorry too.” The exchanged soft smiles before Black Star abruptly seated himself in his usual spot. “So what do you need me to do?”

 

* * *

 

Kid tried desperately to ignore the noises emanating from Black Star as the technician conducted vigorous exercises _right in the middle of the room? Can’t he do those somewhere else?_ Kid couldn’t quite pinpoint it the other’s usually (or unusually) calming presence was driving him to distraction those harsh, repetitive breaths filled the silence. Black Star’s inane chatter was one thing, but this serious atmosphere all but suffocated Kid’s control and drove him to distraction. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore-_ “Why are you doing that in here?” Kid asked before he could stop himself.

 

Black Star aimed at crooked grin in his direction, never pausing in his routine of sit-ups. “I’ve been spending so much time sitting around I’ve fallen behind. Can’t let myself get weak or I’ll never beat you.”

 

Kid blinked at him in amazement. _Like you could ever_ not _be in shape_. “Why don’t you go to the training course then?”

 

“Naw, too easy,” Black Star dismissed the idea with a grunt. “Besides you’d get lonely without me around. I mean, I feel bad for everyone else since you’re taking up so much of my time.”

 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Kid scowled, averting his eyes from the ceaseless up down motion of the other’s body. “I’m not lonely either.” Kid didn’t have to look up to feel Black Star’s smug expression.

 

* * *

 

“Good day at the office?” Liz joked, greeting Kid in the entrance hall.

 

“Why do ask? Is something different?” Kid asked, walking past Liz towards his quarters.

 

“You’ve got this ridiculous look on you face,” she said, poking Kid’s cheek from where she walked beside him. “And you’re practically glowing.”

 

Kid glanced at her curiously as they mounted the white marble staircase. “Nothing’s different though.”

 

“Mhmm,” Liz smirked, a wicked gleam flashing in her eyes, as she folded her arms behind her back. “You keep telling yourself that. It’ll be more fun if you figure it out.” With that she turned, retreating towards her own room.

 

“Liz what are you talking about?” Kid called after her. “Liz! I don’t understand!” He received a wave over the blonde’s shoulder but not much else as she turned the corner. _Girls_.


	6. Chapter Five

**Asymmetrical Love**

**Chapter Five**

The days passed in a surprising daze of laughter and for the first time in a long time, Kid felt as ease, as though he finally felt accustomed to the burden of being Shinigami. With Kym’s assistance he was making progress in smoothing over the recent issues between Shibusen and the witches when they’d reached a stalemate over who would be responsible for subduing and punishing any witches still following the teachings of the Kishin.

 

“I trust them, I really do,” Kid sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. They could argue and negotiate all they wanted but in the end they always returned to the same issue. “It’s just, I know there are many witches who don’t agree with the alliance and might try to help their fellows from the inside. What if we had another Medusa on our hands? She could manipulate the network from within and potentially hide for years before ever striking.”

 

“If we don’t allow the witches authority over their own it will appear like we _don’t_ trust them. They’ll question the alliance and eventually the strain will deteriorate everything.” Kym argued again, pacing in front of Kid’s office while Jacqueline stood silently by the door. Kid could feel her eyes like a physical grip, tightening with every passing minute he argued with her technician.

 

“Yes,” Kid grit his teeth, “but it all comes down to the same issue.”

 

“ _Trust_ ,” Kym all but yelled in exasperation, lowering herself to sit across from Kid in Black Star’s usual seat. “It’s all about trust. At the first sign of mistrust agreements fall apart.”

 

Kid frowned as he thought over the other’s words. At their core he knew they were true but at the same time he could see know way of reconciling them with the path ahead. “Say I allow the witches the authority they’re asking for; what happens if someone manages to deceive the others and lets an enemy escape?”

 

“ _If_ ,” Kym repeated, leaning forward in earnest, “and that’s a very big _if_.”

 

“But it’s still a possibility. We’re still recovering and we can’t allow ourselves to be caught off guard like we were with Medusa.”

 

Kym pursed her lips, a bitten back comment flashing through her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, their eyes locked in a battle of wills, each desperately trying to make the other see their point of view. The tension crackled between them as they held back scathing comments and tried to reach some rational compromise. When it seemed like Kym was about to break the silence the ringing of the mirror caught their attention.

 

_Bing Bong Bing Bong_

 

With some morbid sense of relief Kid waved his hand to answer, watching Black Star and Tsubaki flash onto the screen. It felt, for a moment, as though a physical burden had lifted as Black Star’s eyes smiled back at him through the glass. “Black Star, Tsubaki,” Kid addressed them, a small smile on his face.

 

“Shinigami-sama,” Tsubaki gave her usual, polite greeting, bowing from her place beside Black Star.

 

“Hey Kid! Hope you’re not too bored without me there to keep you company!” Black Star laughed boisterously. Kym shared a surprised look with Jackie around the back of her chair before refocusing on the conversation with unnerving concentration.

 

Kid only rolled his eyes in answer, strangely embarrassed by Kym’s sudden attention. “Have you an Tsubaki made it across the mountains yet?”

 

“Crossed them yesterday. We’re resting in a small village and gathering what information we can before we move on.”

 

“Good. Report to me again when you’ve ascertained anything more,” Kid nodded his approval.

 

“Yes sir,” Black Star gave him a mock salute. “Try not to miss me too much!”

 

“Black Star—“ Tsubaki’s admonishment cut off as the mirror went blank. A contented smile lingered on Kid’s face as he turned back to Kym, feeling suddenly rejuvenated by their brief exchange.

 

“I apologize for the interruption,” Kid said, trying to regain his more serious demeanor.

 

“You have other duties,” Kym answered, an amused look crawling over her own face. Kid shifted uncomfortably at her knowing expression; an expression he was seeing with increasing frequency amongst his friends. “Now, back to the matter at hand. While you were distracted I may have come up with a solution.”

 

Kid waved his hand to indicate for Kym to continue. “Let the witches take charge over the trial and punishment of other witches but, I was thinking, Shibusen will be responsible for capturing and subduing them.”

 

“Shibusen will make sure those dangerous witches will be captured but this way the witches will know we trust them to fairly try and sentence their own.” Kid stared intently at Kym as the tanuki witch gestured emphatically.

 

“Exactly! This way both parties are involved and nobody feels undermined or untrusted!”

 

“Are you willing to propose this to Mabaa-sama and the other high witches?” Kid asked, already running over the rules in his mind.

 

“Of course!” Kym sprang from her seat, bouncing forward to rest her hands on the desktop. “If you’ll permit me Shinigami-sama!”

 

“I wouldn’t ask anyone else,” Kid reassured her, her enthusiasm only serving to reassure him of his decision. “If Mabaa-sama accepts this proposal I’ll set up a meeting with her to go over specifics and draft a final agreement.”

 

“Thank you Shinigami-sama,” Kym beamed at him, bowing in respect before rushing out the door with Jacqueline on her heels. Just as she exited Liz bustled through the door in her wake, looking over her shoulder in surprise.

 

“It looks like you all were able to reach a resolution then,” she smiled, walking forward with a familiar black lunchbox in her hands. “Looks like you earned this then,” Liz teased, sweeping her hair from her face with one manicured hand.

 

“I’m pretty sure people aren’t supposed to be so disrespectful to their Death God,” Kid yawned, stretching with a satisfied smile before standing to greet her.

 

“You’ll always be a dysfunctional Kid in my eyes,” she reassured him blandly, reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately. “Even if you’ve grown a little.” Kid grumbled but otherwise made no move to dissuader her affectionate, if slightly degrading, gesture. “What’s this, no protest? No passionate defense of you godlihood?”

 

“That’s not even a word,” he chided half-heartedly, already excited to get his lunch after such a strenuous meeting.

 

“See, you didn’t even mean it when you corrected my grammar,” Liz whined half-heartedly, crossing her legs and smoothing out her pencil skirt as she sat down. “I take it Black Star called then?”

 

Kid gracefully ignored her, examining his lunch with a careful eye. _Perfectly symmetrical_. “Where’s Patty?” he asked.

 

“She’s helping Maka cover Tsubaki’s class for now.”

 

Kid looked up in alarm, nearly choking on his sushi, and slamming the box down while he attempted to regain breath. “Hey, calm down Kid. Maka’s with her—she can’t get in too much trouble.” Kid grimaced, swallowing gratefully before carefully going back to his food. “Okay, I’ll go check on them after lunch. And _you_ never answered my question captain evasive.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kid denied between careful bites.

 

“ _You_ and _Black Star_ ,” she said pointedly, tapping one finger coyly against her cheek. Kid ignored her and her tone took on a sharper edge to it. “As in you acting like Maka.”

 

“I still don’t understand what you’re getting at.” _Please don’t say it Liz, just let it go._

 

“You’re acting just like Maka does when Soul goes away. You mope around and snap at everyone until he calls to calm you down, then you’re all smiles and compromise.”

 

“False.”

 

“True. It’s a little ridiculous actually. I mean, I never even knew you liked him so much—how was he supposed to know going away would make you so grumpy.” Liz smiled, satisfied by the defiant blush rising over Kid’s normally pale skin.

 

“False. What makes me grumpy is everyone else refusing to drop the subject. Friends hang out and are generally happy to see each other—it’s not that strange.”

 

“So you’re saying you feel absolutely nothing for Black Star,” Liz asked, skepticism dripping from her every word.

 

“Exactly,” Kid answered despite a strange hollow sensation at the words. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
